A woman like you
by tataalicat
Summary: "What would you do, if you'd have never met me?" She asked. He chuckled a bit,"I don't know Jen. I can try to guess if you like. ". Songfic.


Gibbs and Jenny sat on her couch in her study, Jenny watching the evening news while wrapped in Gibbs arms. Gibbs was slowly but surley going to sleep. Jenny shifted causeing Gibbs to open his eyes, and she looked up at him and smiled. She smiled back and reached up and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back she looked him in the eyes and asked, "What would you do, if you'd have never met me?"

Gibbs chuckled a bit, "I don't know Jen. I can try to guess if you like. "

_Last night, outta the blue _  
_Driftin' off to the evening news _  
_She said, "Honey, what would you do _  
_If you'd have never met me" _  
_I just laughed, said "I don't know ,_  
_But I could take a couple guesses though" _  
_And then tried to dig real deep, _  
_Said, "Darling honestly...  
_

"Honestly Jen, I'd be doing alot more free range shooting, probably drinking more Whiskey. Try to take a few strokes off of my golf game if I'd have never known your name. I'd still building a boat, I probably would have never tasted Vanilla coffee. I might have been a football fan. If I was a single man out there on the loose I'd probably be looknig for a red head like you."

_I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'_  
_I'd probably eat more drive-thru chicken _  
_Take a few strokes off my golf game _  
_If I'd have never known your name _  
_I'd still be driving that old green 'Nova_  
_I probably never would have heard of yoga_  
_I'd be a better football fan _  
_But if I was a single man _  
_Alone and out there on the loose_  
_Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."_

"And I wouldn't have traded a single day for 100 years the other way. "

Jenny rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "Seriously Jethro..."

_I could tell that got her attention _  
_So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention ,_  
_I wouldn't trade a single day _  
_For 100 years the other way ." _  
_She just smiled and rolled her eyes ,_  
_Cause she's heard all of my lines _  
_I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously _  
_If I hadn't been so lucky, I'd be. _.

He looked at her again and leaned down and kissed her cheek and continued on with his examples,

"I'd be shooting my Sig at the new range, slapping Tony in the back of the head more, restocking up cold bud light for a case every night. I'd have a boat in the garage, and not one throw pillow on my bed, and I'd keep my cash in a coffee can." He said. She smirked at him and shook her head.

_Shootin' pool in my bachelor pad _  
_Playing bass in my cover band _  
_Restocking up cold Bud Light _  
_For poker every Tuesday night, yeah _  
_I'd have a dirt bike in the shed _  
_And not one throw pillow on the bed _  
_I'd keep my cash in a coffee can _  
_But if I was a single man _  
_Alone and out there on the loose _  
_Well I'd be looking for a woman like you. _

He leaned down until his mouth was right beside her ear and whispered to her, "But you know I'd get sick of range shooting, and you always liked bourbon. I am terrible at gold and I love the sound of your name. I might miss the boat, but I love how you drink girly coffee. I'd take being with you everyday no matter what over being single. Because you know what Jenny?"

_She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here _  
_But to be sure, I whispered in her ear _  
_"You know I get sick deep-sea fishin' _  
_And you make the best fried chicken _  
_I got a hopeless golf game _  
_I love the sound of your name_  
_might miss that old green 'Nova_  
_But I love watchin' you do yoga _  
_I'd take a gold band on my hand _  
_over being a single man_  
_Cause honestly I don't know what I'd do_  
_If I'd never met a woman like you."_

She shook her head.

"I'd be looking for a red head like you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips. When she pulled away she looked at him and smiled, "I was expecting a ' I couldn't dream of it. but I like yours better." She said and brought her lips to her's again.


End file.
